


I Need Some Love

by Savel



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Abuse, And Tord are bullies, Blood, M/M, Maybe underage sex?, Paul - Freeform, Paul and Pat aren't Tord's dads in this, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, They're his friends, Underage Drinking, Will add more after a while, breakdowns, don't know yet, pat - Freeform, service dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savel/pseuds/Savel
Summary: Tom hid all his feelings, scared that someone would use them against him again like his old friend did if he told them. After his dad was sent to jail, he went to the Orphanage since he didn't have any relatives close enough to him or anyone he knew that would adopt him.He soon met someone at a cafe. Will that someone help him? Or will they be like be everyone else and be an asshole to him?Find out by reading this!This story will contain abuse/mentions of abuse, self-harm, suicidal thoughts, underage drinking so do not read if you are sensitive to this stuff





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling mistakes, please tell me in the comments!

_Pain and sadness. That was all I could feel at the moment. It was everywhere. In my arms, legs, chest, head, face and my ass. Why was I feeling this pain? I don’t remember why. I don’t really remember much. I was outside the school. It was dark, it was around 9:30 pm I think._

 

_Ah, now I remember. It was because of my step dad. He caused this pain. I had been waiting outside the school for hours now. Waiting for him to pick me up. I guess he forgot, like always. I sighed and stood up from the spot. I then felt something wet hit my face and looked up, it was raining now. Great. I now had to walk home in the rain and home was at least an hour away._

 

_I started to walk, pulling the hood of my hoodie over my head and hands into my hoodie pocket. I didn’t really feel much. I blocked my feelings. Why would I show my feels when someone can use them against me? And because I told a ‘friend’ of mine what was going on at home, he said I was lying and spread rumours about me. Which led to me not having that many friends. I used to but they left me for some cool kid but one of them, he stayed my friend, not believing the rumours. The guy who spread rumours about me was Eduardo. Eduardo Uno. Dear god did I hate that fucker. He’s made school life a living hell._

 

_The school was my only safe place from my step dad. But I guess not. Eduardo’s like my dad, he beats me up and tells me how worthless, ugly and how much of a monster I am. I believed him. Of course, I did. Ever since my mum died, I started to believe the insults my step dad or anyone told me. My step dad tells me it’s my fault my mum died. She got killed in a car crash. I was lucky to even survive. I wish I could’ve died. But no, it had to be my mum._

 

_I sighed as I continued to walk in the pouring rain. I soon thought of a small idea. Maybe I can go to the police station and tell them what my step dad does to me. I smiled slightly and headed to the police station as fast as I could without running. I soon made it to the police and the female at the desk smiled at me kindly._

 

_“What can I do for you today, sweetie?” She asked and then frowned slightly as she soon noticed my bruised eye._

 

_“Uhm...I j-just want to r-report something t-that’s going on at m-my home…” I mumbled, staring up at her with a shy and scared look. She nodded a bit and I started to tell her what was going on. After I finished, I watched as she grabbed the phone nearby her._

 

_“Sir, we have a reporting of child rape, child neglect and child abuse.” The lady said and I bit my lip, looking down at the ground as she talked with the other person on the phone with her. A few minutes went by was when she finished talking and another officer walked out of a room. He was quite taller than me and walked over to me, kneeling down to my height and I bit my lip as I looked at him._

 

_“What’s your name kid? Mines Jason” He told me and I nodded._

 

_“T-Thomas or Tom f-for short…” I mumbled to him and shifted in my spot, looking down at the ground. Jason nodded and smiled softly, putting a hand on my shoulder gently._

 

_“Well Tom, we’re going to arrest your step dad, but first we need to take some pictures as evidence to be able to put him in jail, is that okay with you?” The tall male asked me as I nodded._

 

_“Y-Yeah..” I said in returned then he started to lead me to a room, gave me a camera._

 

_“Come out when you’re done,” Jason said and left the room, leaving me alone. I sighed as I pulled my shirt and hoodie off, taking pictures of all the bruises, cuts and scars littering everywhere across it. I soon took my pants off and took pictures of them as well. When I was done, I pulled my clothes back on and walked out of the room, giving the camera to Jason and watched as the lady that I talked to earlier and him looked through the camera, gasping as they saw all the bruises, cuts and such._

 

_“We’ll get him into prison as soon as we can, okay?” Jason told me, sighing as he placed the camera down and went off to somewhere else with me staying with the lady as she soon took me to another room that had a few toys, a TV, a couch and other things that a kid plays with. I sighed and sat on the couch, turning the TV on and watched whatever was on at the moment._

 

* * *

 

 

_I sat in the courtroom, feeling eyes staring into the back of my head, causing me to be really nervous. I glanced to the other side of the room, where my dad was. Callum had handcuffs on his wrists and around his ankles as well, probably to keep him from escaping. And knowing him, he would’ve by now if he had the chance. I look at the Judge as he talked. It was near the end of the trial, seeing if my dad, Callum, was guilty or not._

 

_“Callum, you’re guilty, you will be sent to prison for 30 years for abuse, neglect and endangerment towards your child, Thomas.” The judge told him as he started to shout incoherent at me as he was taken out of the courtroom._

 

* * *

 

I was in my room, I was sent to an orphanage after my dad was sent to prison 8 years ago. I couldn’t stay with any of my relatives, seeing as they lived in different countries. I sighed as finished my homework, I was in high school now and I was 15 as well. I was happy that I ended up in a different high school then Eduardo did.

I stood up from where I was sitting, pulling my hoodie on then grabbed my phone, earbuds and wallet. I decided to go for a walk, grabbing the leash off the wall near my door as well as the vest that was next to it. “C-Come on Max!” I called out to my service dog, still having the stutter from ages ago for some reason, I don't know why. After since my dad went to jail, the police thought that I needed a service dog to help me and I was quite grateful for that actually, seeing as when I’m in a large group of people or other stuff that involves people I don’t know or when I’m in a large group of people, my anxiety acts up and so Max helps me.

I placed the vest on him and connected the leash to the vest as well. I walked out of my room with Max, humming slightly to myself. I told one of the workers at the orphanage, Julian, that I was going out for a walk. I went outside and put my earbuds in, putting Woke The Fuck Up by Jon Bellion on and started to walk to the nearest cafe.

After a few minutes and making sure Max pissed and people not reading what was on the vest and trying to pet him, I finally got to a cafe called Featherly Chocolate Cafe. I took my phone out and paused my music, putting my earbuds into my pocket. A small bell went off when I entered the somewhat small cafe. I looked around, it felt nice and cosy, like your bedroom would be.

I walked up to the counter, still holding Max’s leash in my hand. I looked up at the person at the counter. He had devil horns, a band-aid on his cheek and he was wearing a red hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he also had an apron over his hoodie and black jeans on. He was also quite tall.

“Hello, what may I get you?” He asked, his voice being laced with a slight accent that sounded like European? I couldn’t tell.

“I’ll ha-have a large h-hot cho-chocolate t-takeaway,” I told him and he nodded. He then noticed Max and didn’t seem to notice the vest, looking back up at me.

“Alright, that’ll $4.50 and you can’t ha-” He started before I cut him off.

“H-He’s a se-service dog, he h-has a v-vest o-on and I have the pape-papers to pro-prove i-it as well,” I told him, giving him the money and he gave a slight nod, sighing.

“Okay, well, your hot chocolate will be ready soon, so feel free to sit down.” He said and started to make it. I nodded and sat down near the counter, getting my phone out and played Fruit Ninja.

After a while, he soon came out and gave me my hot chocolate. I thanked him and got up, walking out of the cafe with Max, drinking the hot chocolate while heading back to the orphanage and also listening to You Are My Sunshine cover by the Phantoms.

I soon bumped into some guys and I looked up at them, seeing they were much taller than me. I noticed that one of them had bushy eyebrows and a cigarette hanging from his mouth as well a bit of scruff on his chin but not that much. The other guy had his fringe shaped like bird wings and it was kinda longish, going to his shoulders a bit.

“A-Ah, sor-sorry..” I mumbled quickly, glancing away as I gripped Max’s leash tighter in my hand.

“It’s fine…” The one with the bushy eyebrows grumbled, his voice rough as he blew out some smoke. I nodded slightly and bit my lip as they walked past me, the bushy eyebrow kid shoving his shoulder into mine on purpose. I frowned and continued walking, soon making it to the Orphanage again and headed to my room. I took Max’s vest and leash off, placing them beside the door again. Max walked to his bowl and drank some water as well as eating some of his food.

I sat on my bed and drank the rest of my hot chocolate, placing the empty takeaway cup on the desk, laying down and got my phone out of my pocket, changing the song and closed my eyes, falling asleep as I listened to whatever music played.

 

* * *

 

I woke up the next morning with Max laying on my stomach. I groaned quietly as I opened my eyes, looking around then softly pushed Max off me. I sat up and stretched, cracking my knuckles and neck. I soon stood up and grabbed my towel, heading to the bathroom to have a quick shower. I turned the shower tap on, having it warm up before starting to undress. I then grabbed my toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it, wetting it then got into the shower, starting to brush my teeth because I wasn’t bothered doing it after I showered.

 

I finished brushing my teeth so I went onto washing my hair as I threw my toothbrush over the shower for it to land in the sink with a small thud. I hummed a soft tune as I washed my hair, hearing Max scratching against the door. I chuckled softly and got out of the shower after I washed the shampoo and that out. I dried myself quickly and my hair, walking back out to my bedroom again with the towel around my waist.

 

I started to get dress into my school uniform, which was a white shirt with a black tie and black pants. Sometimes a black blazer with a white trim. I petted Max slightly before grabbing his vest and leash again, putting it on him. I grabbed my phone and headphones as I walked out of my room and into the large kitchen where the cooks were, making everyone in the orphanage some breakfast. I usually didn’t have breakfast, mainly because I’ll have to deal with some guys who I hated.

 

I quickly made myself a cup of coffee, putting it into a travel mug and drank some of it, walking back out and headed outside, then started walking to my new high school, Faith High School. This has been the seventh school that I’ve gone to so far after my dad went to jail. Reason for that was since I’m in an Orphanage, kids get transferred to different Orphanages and I’ve been one of those kids who gets transferred a lot.

 

I placed my headphones on, listening to Guillotine by Jon Bellion, humming a bit to myself as well, smiling a bit. I was hoping that I’ll see my friend that I haven’t seen in ages there, Edd. He was my friend that stayed with me and has been my friend for a long time. But we lost contact the more that I moved around.

 

I walked into the school, heading to the front office where I was told to by the principal when I had a meeting with her after I was accepted. I looked around, seeing some people look at me weirdly when they saw I had a service dog.

 

 **‘I guess it’s not every day that a kid comes to school with a service dog’** I thought to myself, biting my lip nervously as my heart sped up, which caused Max to rub his head against my leg slightly, probably calm me down as he knew that my anxiety was going up. I smiled softly and continued walking to the office then walked into it, going up to the front desk. I noticed another kid in the room but I didn’t get to see what he looked like, seeing as his back was towards me. I sighed and looked up at the lady that was behind the counter.

 

“H-Hi, I’m th-the new k-kid..” I told her, Max sitting beside me and rubbing his head against my leg more.

 

“Ah yes, Thomas Ridgewell, correct?” She tilted her head to the side as I nodded slightly.

 

“Okay, well, Edd Gould here will show you around the school for the day and here is your timetable.” She handed me a piece of paper that had my classes on it. I then quickly turned my head towards the other person in the room, realizing she had said Edd Gould. He was looking at me with the brightest smile he could muster. I giggled slightly as he walked over to me quickly and brought me into a tight hug.

 

“I haven’t seen you in ages Tom!” He said, laughing as he held me tightly like I would disappear. I hugged him back and nodded.

 

“I k-know!” I laughed as well, closing my eyes as Max rubbed his head against Edd’s leg.

 

“Aw, who’s this?” Edd asked, looking down at my fluffy dog.

“T-This is M-Max! He’s a g-golden re-retriever!” I told him as Edd happily petted him, giggling a bit as he bent down. I soon heard the bell go off, signalling class time, so we both then headed out of the office, Edd starting to show me around as I soon noticed three guys talking to each other and staring at me, well, it seemed more like they were glaring at me. I soon realized it was the guy from the cafe and the two guys I bumped into yesterday.

 

Edd soon turned to me and noticed that I was looking at the three guys and huffed.

 

“Ignore them, they’re assholes.” He told me, dragging me away from them as Max stared at them, probably seeing them as a threat.

 

“W-What’re  their nam-names?” I asked him, glancing back at them then looked at Edd again, tilting my head to the side a bit and Edd sighed, squeezing my hand a bit.

 

“Tord is the one with the horns, Paul is the one with the bushy eyebrows and Patryk or Pat for short is the one with the bird hair,” Edd told me as I nodded and sighed.


	2. Breakdowns

It was lunchtime and Edd had dragged me to a table where another guy was sitting at who was looking into the mirror. The guy seemed quite tall, like that ‘Tord’ and ‘Pat’ guy. He had ginger hair that spiked up slightly. He then noticed us and waved with a huge smile, he was probably waving at Edd as he didn’t know me.

“Hey Matt!” Edd said, smiling as well as we made it over to the table.

“Hey Edd! Who’s this? And why does he had a dog?” ‘Matt’ said, tilting his head to the side as he placed his mirror down onto the table.

“Oh, this is Tom! Tom this is Matt, my other friend! And he has a dog because of what has happened in the past to him and his name is Max, he helps Tom with his anxiety.” Edd explained to Matt as he nodded slightly.

“Oh, okay! Hi Tom!” Matt exclaimed brightly. He seemed like a friendly guy to me. I just waved and smiled a bit. Edd sat down next to Matt so I sat on the other side of them and Max laid on the ground beside my leg, head resting against it.

“Do you have anything to eat?” Edd asked me as I shook my head.

“N-No, I d-didn’t pack a-anything.” I told him as he nodded, grabbing something from his bag then got up. 

“I’ll be right back, Matt, stay here with him.” Edd told use as Matt nodded, picking up his mirror to probably look at himself again like he was doing before. I sighed and hummed a bit to myself, looking around the cafeteria and saw different kind of people like jocks, nerds, goths, popular girls, geeks, drama kids, music kids, art kids etc. I looked down as some guys started to walk over to us with. I just tried to ignore them as I started to pet Max, biting my lip. 

“Hey bro, who’s this?” One of them asked, voice soft and calm.

“Oh, this is my new friend, Tom! Tom met Mark, Jon and Eduardo!” Matt told me and I looked up quickly, my voidless eyes wide with fear as I hear Matt say Eduardo and he was there, staring at me with a smirk on his face that always seems to annoy me, especially when we were younger. 

“Hello Tom, long time no see, huh?” Eduardo asked, his stupid, annoying smirk going bigger as he chuckled as well, raising an eyebrow.

“I g-guess…” I mumbled, biting my lip as I glanced away, feeling Max rub his head against my leg again, glancing up at me as my heart sped up.

“And oh? Who is this little guy?” Eduardo bent down to Max to probably pet him but Max growled at him, baring his sharp teeth. He saw Eduardo as a threat, probably cause my heart was speeding up. 

“Woah, tell your dog to chill, jeez.” Eduardo grumbled

“H-He’s a s-service dog...P-Probably sees you a-as a t-threat..” I told him, looking back up as him. 

“I’m no threat and why the fuck do you need a service dog?” He snapped at me and I flinched which made Max to stand up and growl at him more so that made Eduardo raise his hands up and take a small step backwards, glaring at us both.

“I think it’s best you leave for a bit before end up hurting the dog, the kid or anyone else.” The blonde said, looking at Eduardo with a unamused look and crossed his arms.

“Whatever.” He grumbled and stormed off as Max relaxed and laid back down, closing his eyes as he rested head against my leg as I petted him gently.

“Sorry about him, I’m Matt’s older brother by the way to let you know.” Mark said, looking back at me and offered me a small smile.

“N-Nono...It’s f-fine, I-I’m used to i-i-it.” I told Mark and smiled back slightly, which he returned with a small nod.

“Okay, we’ll be leaving then, cya.” Mark said and walked off with Jon following behind, smiling and waving goodbye at him. I sighed as Edd came back with something in his hands, which were behind his back.

“What was that about?” Edd asked, placing a cupcake and a bottle of chocolate milk down in front of me.

“Mark came over to see who Tom was but Eduardo came over and apparently he knew Tom and Max growled at him when Eduardo tried to pet him then Mark told him to leave before he hurt Max, Tom or anyone else.” Matt explained as Edd nodded and sat down next to me.

“Oh okay, well I bought you some food since you don’t have any but you don’t need to repay me as you already repaid me by coming back to me after so many years!” Edd exclaimed, grinning and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close as we both laughed slightly. I started to eat the cupcake and drink the milk, smiling heaps as we all chatted with each other happily.

* * *

After a while, we soon heard the bell ring for the end of lunch. I smiled as I panted heavily and walked over to Max who was under a tree with Edd. We had been running around, playing tips, hide ‘n seek and simon says as well. It was really fun catching up with Edd again and meeting Matt, it was great to have new friends.

“Alright, let’s get back to showing you around the school!” Edd said and smiled, panting a bit as he grabbed his bag then grabbed my hand. I nodded and grabbed my own bag, smiling as I walked over to Max and grabbed his leash, him standing up as Matt waved goodbye and headed to his own class, which I think I heard him say it was Math. Sucks to be him, but of well. I hummed and followed behind Edd, smiling more as we got some weird stares. Everyone probably thought we were dating because we were holding hands, he was basically dragging me along though and I just followed quickly behind him.

“So, how’s life?” Edd asked me, turning around to face me with a small smile, tilting his head. I guessed he wasn’t worried on bumping into anyone, probably cause everyone was in class.

“Eh, g-good I gu-guess, I’ve moved a-around a lot a-as I’m stil-still in the o-orphanage and are one o-of those ki-kids that got quite bul-bullied in the o-orphanages to that’s the rea-reason why I had to move a-around heaps.” I told him as he nodded then gasped.

“Wait! I can asked my mum to see if she can adopt you so we can be like, brothers and you don’t have to move away from me again!” Edd offered, looking at me as his smile widened and eyes wide. It was like their was sparkles in his eyes. I giggled and nodded then gasped a bit as I was pulled into a hug tightly by Edd, smiling more as I hugged him back.

“God, I’ve missed hugging you so much, you’re now like a teddy I could just hug!” Edd joked, laughing as he looked down at me. He had gotten much taller than the last time I’ve seen him and we were nearly the same height, I was just a few inches shorter before I moved away.

“Pro-Probably c-cause you’re li-like a b-bloody g-giant now!” I told him, laughing lightly as I moved away from the hug, smiling more.

“Yo, dude with the dog!” Someone yelled and I turned around to see Paul and Pat walking over to me. 

“Uhm, y-yeah?” I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion. They slowed down and stopped once they were in front of me. I then felt Edd grabbed my arm and I looked at him to see him glaring at Paul and Pat.

“Yo, calm down Edd, damn, anyway, you’re Tom right?” Paul asked me as I nodded a bit.

“Mhm..W-What do you n-need?” I asked with a small nod as I looked back at the both of them, chewing on my bottom lip slightly.

“We were wondering why you had a service dog, seeing as you told our other friend, Tord, the one with the devil horns, yesterday at the cafe.” Paul said while Pat just nodded with a smile.

“He doesn't need to tell you.” Edd grumbled before I could say anything as he glared at them more.

“Woah, Edd let him decide, he's capable of doing that, y’know.” Pat spoke, crossing his arms as he glared back at Edd as well as Paul as I stood between them, biting my lip heaps more as Max started to rub his head against my leg and I glanced down at him.

“Yeah I know that, you idiots! He just doesn't need to tell you why he has a service dog!” Edd said and snapped at Paul, eyes glaring at him more and his shoulders tensed up. They all soon started to argue and my heart started to speed up. I soon quickly rushed off without them noticing somehow, tears welling up. The bell then went off and it scared me, causing my heart to go up more and I started to push past people, Max trailing behind me quickly. Tears flowed down my face as I looked around for somewhere to sit down and try to calm my anxiety. I ran into a classroom which was empty and sat down on the side of the teacher’s desk which was facing away from the door. I started to sob and hugged myself, bringing my knees up to my chest and leaned my head back against the desk, closing my eyes. 

“You okay?” I heard an accent say from beside me, which scared me and caused me to open my teary eyes quickly. I looked at the source of the voice to see it was Tord. The guy Edd had warned me about.

“I-I’m fine…” I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. He sat down beside me and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“Are you sure? You’re crying.” He said and leaned back against the teacher’s desk. I nodded a bit and wiped my eyes, biting my bottom lip and sniffled. He sighed, uncrossed his arms and wrapped an arm around my chest, softly rubbing my shoulder and whispered some stuff in a different language. I sniffled more and slowly calmed down, leaning my head against his chest. 

“So, why’d you run off?” He asked and looked at me. I shrugged a bit and wiped my nose.

“Edd a-and two o-other g-guys were yelling a-at e-each other and i-it sca-scared me..” I stuttered and sighed slightly. 

“Why did you it scare you? Lots of people yell at each other, y’know?” 

“I k-know but i-it’s beca-because of how I g-grew up….My s-step d-dad yelled at m-me a lot..” I told him and looked away, Max laying his head on my lap as I petted him softly, calming down much more.

“Oh wow..” He mumbled softly and moved his hand to rub circles into my back, which made me relax and calm me down quite a lot. I wasn’t crying anymore, which was good.

After a few minutes of silence, the classroom door opened quickly and heavy breathing followed it. 

“Tom? Are you in here?” Someone asked. It sounded like Edd.

“Yeah..I’m b-by the te-teachers desk.” I mumbled out to him and then heard two pair of footsteps walking over. 

“Oh thank heav-” He cut himself off when he saw Tord sitting next to me. 

“What are you doing here, Tord?” Edd asked, venom lingering in his voice. Tord stood up and smiled slightly.

“Oh, well I was comforting your friend, Thomas. You do realize that he hates yelling right? It makes him breakdown.” Tord told Edd and crossed his arms again. I stood up, grabbing Max’s leash and looked at Edd, he was glaring at Tord.

“I know that Tord, it was your little minions that made me yell and scare Tom.” He said as I walked over to Edd and bit my lip. 

“Yeah, so what?” Tord retorted and glared back at Edd. Edd growled before grabbing my hand and walked out of classroom, heading somewhere else as I quickly followed behind him with Max walking alongside with me.

We soon walked outside, onto the playground and we sat on the hill that was between the basketball courts and oval. He sighed and sat down, me sitting beside him as Max laid across my lap.

“I’m sorry for yelling Tom...I didn’t mean to…” He stated and sighed slightly, looking over at me as I gently stroked Max’s head.

“I-It’s fine….” I understood, leaning my head on the taller male’s arm as he wrapped it around me.

“Now, about me asking my mum to adopt you...How does that sound to you?” He questioned and looked at me with a smile.

“I l-like the s-sound o-of it..” I smiled back and giggled a bit, looking up at Edd.


	3. Adoption!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets adopted and goes to therapy for the first time!  
> He talked to his online friend for the first time in a long time  
> He also talks to someone he hasn't seen for years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna have a guess in the comments on who BloodSkull is?  
> Also sorry for it being shorter than it normally is and how it might feel rushed at the bottom

I stood up from my spot after the last bell of the day rang, signalling it was now home time. I grabbed my bag and Max’s leash, smiling as I looked over at Edd. 

 

“S-See you t-tomorrow E-Edd!” I said and waved goodbye before walking off, starting to walk to the Orphanage. I soon got a message by someone so I took my phone out of my pocket to see it was by BloodSkull, causing me to smile.

 

**_BloodSkulls is online_ **

**_Black_Eyed_Peas is online_ **

 

**-Hey Kitty, finally got out of school, u out yet?-**

 

**-Yeah, just got out, on my way home now-**

 

**-Cool, how was your first day at the new high school?-**

 

**-It was good though I did have a break down because a old friend of mine was yelling at some guys friends-**

 

**-Aw, I’m sorry to hear that baby boy, if I find the guy who was yelling at your friend, I’ll beat the living shit out of them! And that’s a promise!-**

 

**-You don’t need to do that Skull! Besides you’ll get arrested for assault or murder!-**

 

**-So? I don’t care! As long as you're happy and safe, I would go to jail for you anytime, Baby boy-**

 

**-Oh my god, anyway brb ima get changed than might head to a café nearby-**

 

**-Okay, I gtg anyway cause, y’know, work ://-**

 

**-Okie dokie-**

 

**_Black_Eyed_Peas is offline_ **

**_BloodSkulls is offline_ **

 

I smiled and walked into the Orphanage then headed to my room, getting changed into some ripped jeans with a white shirt and a black and gray jumper that had a upside cross on it. I put on my white converse and walked out of the bedroom after grabbing my wallet and quickly feeding Max.

 

I hummed happily and walked to the café. I soon walked inside and walked up to the counter to see Tord there as well as Eduardo. Eduardo smirked and walked up.

 

“Hey Tom, what do you want to order?” He asked and chuckled a bit.

 

“L-Large c-chocolate milkshake please..” I muttered and glanced downwards. He nodded and began to make it while talking to Tord about something. I noticed them glancing at me from time to time which made me a bit anxious.

 

“Here you go, Tom.” Eduardo said and placed the cup on the counter as I gave him the money, grabbing the cup and thanked him quietly. I walked over to a empty table near a window and began to drink my milkshake as Max sat down beside me and laid his head on my thigh. I looked around and noticed that it wasn’t that busy but there were still people here. I soon took my phone out and scrolled through Instagram, smiling and giggling quietly when I saw some funny stuff.

 

I soon finished my milkshake and got up after moving Max’s head gently. I put my phone into my pocket and began to head back to the Orphanage, humming a bit. I soon made it to the Orphanage and I walked inside, one of the younger girls running up to me.

 

“Tom! Tom! Look what I drew!” She said and showed me a drawing that had both of us in it with Max sitting beside. 

 

“T-That’s really n-nice B-Beth!” I complimented it and ruffled her hair, smiling happily as she giggled and gave it to me.

 

“Thank you!” She said and soon ran off. I smiled and folded the drawing up neatly and placed it into my pocket, starting to walk off to my room.

 

“Tom!” I heard someone yell, so I turned around to be met with a darkness. I moved my head away slightly to see that my head was stuffed into his hoodie.

 

“Sorry Tom.”

 

“I-It’s f-fine Edd.” I said and smiled as he nodded.

 

“Anyway, my mum is talking to the owner of this place and we might be adopting you! It only took one hour for me to convince her to adopt you!” Edd laughed and pulled away from the hug. 

 

“T-That’s good!” I giggled happily and closed my eyes. I was happy that I got to live with my best friend and not have to move away from him again.

 

“Tom, dear, why don’t you and Edd go pack your stuff up while I sign these forms.” Edd’s mum, Kenneth said while looking over at us before going back to doing the paperwork. We both nodded and headed up the stairs to my room and began to pack my clothes before I heard a small ding go throughout the room. I took my phone out and looked at the message, noticing it was from Skulls.

 

**_BloodSkulls is online_ **

 

**-Hey baby, I got off work, you free to talk?-**

 

**_Black_Eyed_Peas is online_ **

 

**-Yeah, for a short while, I’m packing because my friend’s mum adopted me!-**

 

**-That’s great news baby!-**

 

I smiled, not noticing Edd behind me and reading the message.

 

“Oooohhh, Tommy has a boyfrienddd! I always knew you swung that way!” I looked behind me quickly, blushing madly.

 

“H-He’s not my b-boyfriend! H-He’s just a fri-friend of mine!” I stuttered quickly and huffed, puffing my cheeks out.

 

“Sure sure, whatever you say Tommy.” Edd teased and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. I huffed and pouted, looking back at my phone and replied to him.

 

**-Mhm, but now my friend thinks your my boyfriend because of you calling me those nicknames-**

 

**-Wow, but I do hope I can be your boyfriend some time soon and I’ll make sure you feel very good-**

 

**-Omg Skull, anyway gtg-**

 

**-Okay, cya Kitty-**

 

**_Black_Eyed_Peas is offline_ **

**_BloodSkulls is offline_ **

 

I smiled and put my phone into my hoodie pocket and grabbed my bag of stuff. Edd and I walked down the stairs and over to his, well, our mum with Max following behind. 

 

“You boys ready to go?” She asked and we both nodded. We walked out of the Orphanage and to the car. Edd and I both sat in the back, my bag in the middle of us. 

 

As Kenneth drove to the house, I talked with Edd, laughing from time to time.

 

“Oh, also Tom?” Kenneth said and looked into the rearview mirror before looking back at the road.

 

“Ye-Yeah Kenneth?” I asked and looked at her, tilting my head.

 

“Just call me mum and when you’re settled in, I’ll be taking you to a therapist, if that’s alright with you, they told me what happened.” She informed me and tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. I nodded and looked away.

 

“T-That’s f-fine.” I stuttered and looked back at Edd, talking with him again.

 

After a while we soon got to the house and we got out of the car. I slung a strap over my shoulder and walked inside the house with my new mum and brother.

 

“You’ll be sharing a room with Edd since he has a big room.” Kenneth told me. I nodded as Edd grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs, me following behind and we went to his room. I saw that he had a bunk bed.

 

“Top or bottom?” He questioned and looked at me.

 

“T-Top!” I answered and placed my bag down near the door, climbing up on the ladder and sat on my new bed. I smiled as Edd chuckled.

 

“You are such a kid still.” He told me and shook his head, smiling a bit. I giggled happily and swung my legs a bit.

 

“Anyway, you should go downstairs to my mum so you can leave, I’ll put your stuff away for you, okay?” Edd told me as I nodded and jumped down. 

 

“O-Okay!” I said and walked out, going downstairs to where mum was.

 

“Ready?” She asked and smiled. 

 

“Mhm!” I hummed out and walked outside, heading to the car and got into the passenger side of it while mum got onto the drivers side after she put Max in the back. She turned the car on and began to drive to the therapist after we put our seatbelts on.

 

I looked out the window, watching everything go by as we drove. I swung my feet slightly and hummed a bit, smiling. I was happy that I finally got adopted. Most parents didn’t adopt me because of my eyes. 

 

After a while of driving the car stopped so I looked out the front window and undid my seatbelt, getting as well, mum doing the same.

 

We both walked to the front door of the building and headed inside of it. I looked around the waiting room. There was a posters lining the walls that had suicide hotlines on them and other numbers. There were also couches against the wall, cushions and stuffed animals on them, a coffee table in the middle of the room with books and a few toys on it. There was a Tv hooked up on the wall playing cartoons and a soft carpet under the coffee table.

 

I bit my lip and looked around the room slightly. There was a lady behind a desk that had postcards with phone numbers as well and small drawings. 

 

“Go sit on the couch Tom, I’ll go talk to the lady, okay?” She told me and smiled a bit. I nodded and walked over to the couches, sitting on one of them. I grabbed a soft stuffed bear that was on the couch and held it close, hugging it as Max laid on the ground at my feet.. I swung my legs a bit and looked at the Tv, watching the show that was playing. 

 

Kenneth soon walked over to me with a tablet in her hand.

 

“They want you to fill this out while you’re waiting.” She told me and I nodded. 

 

I started to fill out the questions, some of them were ‘Have you ever taken drugs/alcohol before?’ or ‘Do you feel safe at home?’. Most of them were yes or no questions. 

 

I soon finished and got up, going over to the counter and placed the tablet onto it. 

 

“Done?” The lady asked and looked up at me, smiling. I nodded and walked back to the seat.

 

After a few minutes passed, a lady walked out and called out to me. Mum and I both stood up and the lady led us to a room that looked like the waiting room but with more toys. There was Kinect sand on the table, a small couch against the wall and stuffed animals, as well as other games on the table.

 

“Have a seat on the couch Tom.” The lady said and smiled softly. I nodded and sat down on the couch, grabbing a stuffed bear again and held it.

 

“My name is Rebecca .” She told me and sat down on the opposite side of the table where a chair sat. 

* * *

After an hour or two, mum and I soon left, me holding her hand as we headed back to the car.

 

“Do you want to get some ice cream on the way home?” She asked as we got into the car, putting our seat belts on. I nodded a bit and smiled, Max sitting in the back and looking out the window. 

 

“O-Okay!” I chirped happily, smiling more. I already felt much happier. I was living with my best friend and now brother, I met a few more people. I felt very happy at the moment. 

 

Kenneth began to drive to the ice cream store. We got two chocolate and a vanilla. The vanilla was for mum and the other chocolate for Edd when we get home. I licked the ice cream and stared out the window. It was very good, very sweet and cold.

 

After a while we made it home and I got out, letting Max out as well then headed inside the house, seeing Edd in the living room. I walked over to him, sitting down beside him and gave him the ice cream. He was playing a game on the Xbox. I watched him happily before hearing my phone go off.

 

I had gotten a messaged by an unknown number. I frowned a bit and furrowed my eyebrows, clicking on the notification, reading it.

 

**-What’s up fuckwit? Thought you escaped me?-**

 

I instantly knew who it was.


End file.
